


I'm really proud of you

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Crying, Episode continuation, Episode fix it, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Episode continuation of tonight's episode (03.11.2020)Ben shows Callum how proud of him he is
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	I'm really proud of you

Ben walked into the Vic looking around, his eyes finding Callum instantly. as he walked towards the older man it was very obvious he had been crying. 

'I've been looking for you' Ben said as Callum looked up at Ben quickly wiping his eyes to hide the tears that had fallen. 

'You found me' Callum told him looking up at him from his seat   
'What's up?' Ben asked after some hesitation. He knew there was something wrong ages ago, but he always thought Callum would tell him in his own time, however after Callum had snapped at him earlier in the afternoon he decided it was now his time to ask his boyfriend what was wrong, unfortunately he had an idea of what it already was. 

'Its complicated.... Ben' Callum told him dragging his eyes away from Ben and looking down at the remaining brown liquid in the glass in front of him  
'I... I don't' Callum started more tears threating to fall as he clasped his hands together for a distraction.

He wanted to tell Ben, so badly but he just didn't know how to, how did he tell the person that he loved most in the whole world that he was working for Thompson and his dad, juggling the two seemingly unsuccessfully. 

'its alright' Ben interrupted him, sitting down on the stool to the side of him.   
'I think I know exactly what you are on about' Ben told him 

Callum looked at Ben, waiting for him to continue, a cold feeling running through his veins. He felt scared as he realized once more what he had to loose.   
'You do?' He asked shaking his head  
'Yeah' Ben told him, his face not changing as he looked across the table   
Callum leaned back to look directly at Ben this time. waiting. 

'You feel guilty. Its hard because you are getting torn in different directions' Ben said   
Callum let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding  
'Well... I..I would say' Callum started not really sure what to say to that. Ben was right. kinda. 

'With Dad, With Ellie, you had to go against you work'   
Callum closed his eyes before replying  
'I was just doing what needed to be done' He told Ben like that was it, nothing else was going on. 

'It wont be forgotten, us Mitchells never forget loyalty' Ben told him 

Callum felt his stomach rise from his chest and he suddenly felt very sick, he was feeling guilty, he hated lying. he didn't want loyalty he wanted love and family and it felt like that was slipping away every step he took. 

'Callum, I'm really proud of you' Ben told him looking directly into Callum's eyes

Callum felt tears gloss his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend, who was incredible and seemed to know just want to say when it needed to be said 

It wasn't enough for him to forget, he wouldn't be forgetting for a good while to come but it was enough. 

'In fact' Ben started looking around the pub before turning his head back and looking at the older man

'Why don't we get out of here, and I show you just how proud it am' Ben said flirtatiously causing Callum to smile, the first time in a while it was a genuine smile. 

'Come on' Ben said getting up from his seat waiting for Callum to do the same before he held out his hand for Callum to take as they walked back towards the Mitchell's back gate.

***

'Lay down' Ben whispered once they where both in their bedroom, the door locked behind them and their clothes littering the floor 

Callum did what he was told and laid down in the middle of the bed  
Ben got onto the bed, he leant over the taller man and pressed a deep kiss to his lips, softly holding the sides of Callum's face his thumbs catching the drops of the tears that began to leak out of the corner of his eyes. 

'oh sweetheart, please don't cry' Ben whispered as he pulled away and seeing the extent of the drop of tears. Callum was fully crying, not being able to stop the tears rolling down his cheeks as his eyes grew redder. 

'I'm so lucky to have you, even after I snapped at you earlier... Oh god Ben I'm so sorry, I... I didn't mean... didn't mean what I said' Callum told him 

'Shhhh' Ben whispered leaning down to press small kisses to Callum's nose, the corner of his red raw eyes and his cheeks, tasting the saltiness of his tears on his tongue. 

'Its okay.... Its okay... Your under so much pressure darling, I can see it now.. You need to look after yourself better' Ben told him running his fingers through Callums hair as he continued to press butterfly kisses to Callum's skin.

'I just feel so lost...' Callum said his voice breaking 

'Your not lost when you are with me baby' Ben told him 

'I am you know.... I'm so proud of you, I'm going to take care of you' Ben whispered kissing his lips once more before moving down Callum's body making sure he was looking at Callum at all times, grounding the older man 

He used his hands to gently pull Callum's legs apart as he traced his fingertips f Callum's war skin on the inside of his thighs, knowing it was something Callum loved. 

He had picked up the expensive bottle of lube from the bedside drawer as he had got on top of the bed knowing that Callum deserved something a bit more this time 

He squeezed some of it on his fingers before using them to slid over Callum's soft cock, using his fingers and hands to coax it to grow. once satisfied with Callum's now hard cock in front of him he focused on massaging the silky liquid around Callum's tight hole, gently pushing his finger tips inside of the older man

'Oh' Callum whispered as Ben pushed more of his finger inside his boyfriend, making sure he maintained eye contact

Ben stroked his fingers over Callum's sweet spot Causing the older man to shiver above him

'You like that baby?' He asked as he did it again loving the reaction   
'Ben!' Callum moaned loudly causing Ben to smile  
He continued to open Callum up until he was ready to take Ben. 

He gently pulled out his finger before leaning over Callum's body taking Callum's lips in his again, gently pushing his tongue into Callum's warm mouth. 

'Okay?' He asked pulling his lips staring down at his boyfriend   
Callum nodded leaning up so he could kiss Ben's lips   
'Need you to tell me baby' Ben whispered puling away  
'I love you' Callum told him honestly   
Ben smiled 

'I Love you too sweetheart... ready for me?' Ben asked brushing their noise's together   
'Want you to make love to me' Callum told him his voice breaking once again as more tears leaked from his eyes 

This time Ben nodded as he pulled he body away from Callum, getting himself into a comfortable position inside of Callum's open legs He coated his cock with some more lube before pressing the head of it to Callum's entrance. He held on tightly to Callum's thighs as he slowly pushed into him.

Callum wanted more, he needed to feel more. He wrapped his legs around Ben;s waist pulling the younger man in deeper feeling the stinging burn of Ben's cock filling him up completely 

Ben sighed as he watched his cock sinking inside of Callum, he wrapped his arms around Callum's body as he slowly made love into his man, gently thrusting into the older man, prodding his prostate on every stroke

'Ben Ben Ben' The older man chanted as Ben pressed kissing to every piece of his skin he could reach from his position. 

'Your so beautiful baby, so gorgeous, I love you so much... So so proud of you' Ben whispered as he felt fire run though his veins 

'I'm close darling' Ben whispered quickening his pace as Callum reached up taking Ben's hands in his squeezing them tightly as he came. his cum coating their stomachs.   
Ben came seconds later deep inside of Callum. 

He held himself inside of the older man fore a few seconds knowing that Callum liked the feeling of Ben's spent cock still in side of him. 

Callum smiled up at Ben when he realized what he was dong secretly wishing they had made love spooning because then he could have fallen asleep with the younger man still inside of him. 

He cried out when Ben pulled out turning his body so that he was on his side, he felt raw and vulnerable and dint wan Ben to see him at his weakest

Ben shuffled his body up the bed, pulling at the covers so he could drape them over the two of them as he shuffled into Callum's back softly stoking hearts over Callum's skin. 

He felt the older man shiver knowing the crying had resumed.   
He didn't know what to do, how to make the older man feel better. 

'Baby?' He whispered 

'its okay... I'm okay...' Callum told him turning his head to give Ben a soft smile 

Ben smiled back before turning Callum back onto his side and spooning behind him. 

He held onto the older man tightly, pushing his cock between Callum's thighs as he felt Callum relax in front of him and smiling when he realized this is what Callum needed. 

'I love you baby' Ben whispered as he felt the older man fall asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are appreciated   
> xxx


End file.
